Thrown into Complications
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: 2nd book to Thrown into Marvel on FF net. Emily Strange had been your typical woman one year ago. Well, 'had been' is the keywords. Emily was taken into the world of Marvel late one night on July 1st, 2014. Later she met Loki. Then after Loki, Emily met up with Odin, made a deal, and later opted out the deal. Then Loki came back after that opt out. Then complications come.
1. During Volunteer work - help offered

I am on the phone with Loki.

"I am busy doing homework," Loki said.

"Well," I said. "I only called for a what if scenario."

"You are very bad liar, Emily," Loki said.

"What if there was a girl being controlled by her ex-boyfriend and had most of her electronics kept under a password he refuses to give her?" I said. "And she is a high school drop out."

"I do not see how a high school drop out matters to your what if," Loki said.

"And he updates her status," I add. "And the police can not do a thing as she is not in High School and be arrested for truancy."

"That is the worst example of why to not drop out," Loki said. "I will do homework and you play out the what if. Not like the Ex-boyfriend can track her down wherever she goes and she has to fake her death to leave him."'

Loki just gave me an idea.

A smile comes on my face.

"Do that then," I said, hanging up. I look over towards the girl putting the phone away. I feel confident to how this will play out. "We're going to fake you and your family's death."

The girl turns white.

"But...how?" The girl asks. "He will find out."

"A specific number of mannequins, some robot arms, costumes, and make up," I said. "And he will not find out."

"Not if I leave with him today," The girl said. "He has friends in the mall."

"Look girl," I said. "I will share a secret with you and you can only tell your family; no one else outside of your family will know of this secret, and you must swear to me."

"Like swear as in cuss you out?" The girl asks, tilting her head.

"Not that swear," I said, shaking my hand. The girl straightens her head. "To me; a swear is a promise."

"I swear no one outside of my family will know your secret," The girl said.

"I am a Rock Giant," I said.

"A Rock Giant?" The girl repeats. "But you are not giant."

"I know," I said. "I can control rock," I change my physical appearance letting the girl see what I am. "And become it."

The girl gasps.

"You are more cooler than my family by a long shot," The girl said.

I return to my human form.

"Most people like me don't share the same idea about that," I said. "You do not owe me anything for what I will do." I held my hand out. "Give me your parents phone numbers. We have some work to do."


	2. During Volunteer work - To help a teen

**..September 18th,2013...Wednesday**

 **...11:49 AM...**

Four hours out of five.

"Oh my god," The girl said, looking over the line of clothes. "We are doomed."

I take the girl by the shoulders.

"Don't say that," I said. "We are far from that!"

I let go of the girl's shoulders then unleash my power of rocks within the mall. The Ex-boyfriend is sent falling back out of the doorway because of the sudden appearance of a large boulder similar to a rocky characterized spike. I take the girl by the right hand then run out of the room taking a turn to the left. I summon out other sharp boulders behind me blocking the ex's path. Soon as we were far enough I made the spiky boulders dive back down into the ground. I take the stair case holding on to the girl's hand.

I made the building tremble.

The ground began cracking under my high heels.

Yes, I still wear high heels.

High heels are so not for running.

"YOU DIDN'T MENTION YOU CAN MAKE EARTHQUAKES!" The girl shouts as we ran down the flight of stairs.

This flight of stairs is painful to my feet.

"Rock equals ground," I said. "Obviously you forgot science."

I came to a stop at the last stair step then let go of the girl's hand. The girl goes to the corner of the room so I summon up a large rocky corner blocking view of her but not harming in any way. The rocky corner has a ceiling of it's own so the corner is acting like a little house in a little creepy way. I watch the figure of a older man coming down shouting the girl's name.

Want to know the name of this girl?

Too bad.

The man came to the landing.

"Where is she!" The man asks in a demanding tone.

"It is more like where is her phone," I said, making a rock appear in my right hand.

I knock the man out using the rock. There is an app to track phones using their GPS even while they are locked. The man lands on the row of stairs, knocked out, but easily will recover from the injury. I take the phone out of his pocket—as it is decorated in pink and with my little pony decorations—quickly. The girl gets out of the hiding place.

"Tell me this is your phone," I said, holding the phone.

"It is," The girl said, taking the phone.

The girl opens the door to the parking lot then speeds out. My left pocket vibrates. _Damn it Loki,_ I thought, _Now is not the time for me to talk_. There is two black vans parked across standing out in the row of sleek new fancy cars. In one of the black vans is the girl's parents and the other has mannequins. I break the security cameras—while standing out of their view—using spears of rock to crush them into pieces. The girl goes to the one with mannequins, opens the passenger door, slips her phone into the pocket of her mannequin,then shuts the door, and heads into the black van with her living parents.

Loki had his chance to be part of his rescue effort but he turned it down.

The one thing I did expect is people noticing the driver so there can't be a mannequin being guided to drive by machinery; that would not work at all. So I will be driving it. With a wig, dark sunglasses,and a big hat. The girl's mother has a strange taste in driving around in a van so there is nothing strange about it for those who know the family. I get into the fake van in the driver seat.

The real van has a cloaking device on making it seem they were never there. Cameras cannot see them nor can anyone for that matter. I keep up the earthquake act—with specific intentions that no rock comes near them—starting up the van. I put on the fake wig, big sunglasses, and a large hat. The wig mostly shadowed my most prominent facial features as did the hat and the sunglasses.

I saw the girl and her mother share a tearful hug. The girl's father starts the van making it turn invisible. I drove out of the building. The girl and her family are going over to The United Kingdom with new identities. As it turns out the girl's father has some connections in The UK. What Mr Jrones does not know is that his flying van is never returning to him. Like never in his life time.

Five minutes after driving out of the building I saw the girl's ex-boyfriend drive out in his chipped gray and mismatched passenger door Cadillac drive out following after me. I saw this through the side mirror to the van. When a mother is scared while taking her daughter out of harms way she tends to do some outrageous driving. The kind of driving that I usually do not ever do. The ground trembles beneath the wheels and buildings shook. _Do not destroy buildings_ , I thought, _not part of the plan!_

The girl's father has some strings within the Baton Rouge Police Department and the Baton Rouge morgue so he pulled them. He didn't specify when this 'tragic' accident would happen but vaguely said to be prepared and to be on the scene. I have to find the most logical but very convincing death site. Yes, death site, that's what I am currently thinking about asides to driving crazy.

A fire hydrant flew into the air then lands in a newspaper stand.

People ran into the buildings screaming in hysteria.

Some of these people ran around in circles.

A few stood there shell shocked on what to do.

One was trying to find cell phone reception.

I take several turns being left and right in the city being disturbed by the sudden earthquakes. Several cars had parked alongside the edge of the bridge but that did not stop the ex-boyfriend from following me. _Time for the golden mov_ e, I thought seeing abandoned construction on the right hand side of the bridge where I am driving. I take a sharp turn to the right breaking through the barriers.

The van crashes into the water sinking in by the minute.

I rub my forehead feeling a pained headache coming around. I put on an oxygen mask, press a button on the side, and once the van had submerged into the water fields of rock shot up into every corner and crevice in the vehicle. I look at the menu on the radio indicating how far the car is sinking. The windows have a system that tricks anyone who looks down that someone is dead with their head on the drivers wheel bleeding and so are the other passengers. I am not much of a music person but I do enjoy Beethoven's music. I select on music, scroll down, and then press play.

The melodies in Beethoven's music are the sounds of heart beats—as I came to learn long ago—.

A large booming sound crashes into the water.

Too bad he can't see what is really going on inside the van.

But to the world in a few hours; the girl and her parents no longer live.


	3. After volunteer work

**_...September 20th, 2013..._**

 ** _...Friday...Baton Rouge...4:56 PM.._**

"Emily, I would have appreciated it if you told me the parental password to the TV two days ago." Loki said, right after I came in.

I raise my eyebrows.

"First thing you say is about the television?" I ask, then laugh. "And to think I thought you were going to ask where I was for two days."

"You were at the mall helping with the clean up efforts," Loki said.

"And you called...anyway?" I ask.

"Yes," Loki said. "I cannot change the channel off the CW."

Loki has called me at least twenty times. I sigh putting my purse on the counter then pic up the remote off the living room table. I do not hear the batteries rolling around picking it up. I take off the back side to see there is no batteries laying inside.

"Loki," I said, looking up towards him with my eyebrow raised. "Where is the batteries?"

"How would I know," Loki said. "You took them out."

I frown just then remembering about it.

"You just solved your problem,Loki," I said. "I took them out when you were still in school, not expelled, so you can do homework. Home work means work done at home."

"I am not in school anymore," Loki said.

"Online School is the same thing as School," I said.

"Give me the batteries," Loki said.

I shook my head.

"It depends if you have done your online homework assignments," I said.

"I have," Loki said.

"I can always call the teacher, Loki," I said.

"I really have done it," Loki said.

"The batteries are in the freezer," I said.

Loki goes off to the freezer in the kitchen as I put the two part remote on the living room table. I take off my high heeled shoes heading down the hallway towards my room. This week has been a pretty long week, really. And I really need to get some shut eye. I leave my heels at the corner of my doorway feeling lazy enough not to change into . I fell onto the bed then drift asleep once landing.


	4. Oh Robert

**.September 23rd,Monday...2013...**

 **...Baton Rouge Mall...8:48 AM...**

Robert Stottle had requested I be there in his office. Thank goodness for Mr Jrones extending my little 'vacation' because I didn't feel up to dragging myself through the hallway and to the lab. Unlike Mr Jrone's office, Robert's office is small, cramped, and not very fancy. He has a little rug under the desk. His desk is mostly a small kind of one and he has a 'Best rocket scientist' office mug on the left hand side of the desk. Right behind him on the wall is a picture of a man called 'Superman' flying in the air holding a woman with long black hair.

I am sitting in a uncomfortable chair.

"Sorry for the wait," Robert apologizes, coming into the room.

I had to wonder what the hell was in his mind putting in a large piano to the room.

"Apology accepted," I said. "Is this the janitors room?"

"Used to be," Robert said, coming over to the desk. He puts down a file then puts himself on the edge of the desk. "A man filed a complaint against one of our volunteers for hurting him and impairing his drive to save a girl from downing."

"Well," I said. "That is one serious case."

"The girl is dead," Robert said, letting the words hang there in the dead of seriousness.

"Oh, so I am the volunteer he's calling about," I said. "That he complained about; I mean."

"You have one sick sense of humor," Robert said, in disgust.

"I am not trying to be funny, Mr Stottle," I said.

"Then stop trying," Robert said. "And he has suffered numerous injuries from going after the girl. He is now a suspect in the death of the girl and her family."

"I am pretty sure you are not suppose to tell someone that," I said. "I am not on the case."

"And for that I am firing you," Robert said.

I clap for Robert.

"...Emily, stop that," Robert said.

"What?" I said, lowering my hands. "You have complaining about not being straight forward firing people." Robert is glaring at me. I know he is denying it. "If I could give you a trophy then I would...and I will show myself out, Mr Stottle."

I get off the seat watching Robert's face turn into a surprised one as if noticing something different.

"You always called me Robert," Robert said.

"Now, I am not," I said. "This is a fired worker and employer relationship. You are doing quite fine,Mr Stottle."

I turn away then walk towards the door.

In a nutshell Mr Stottle—that's how I should refer to him from now on—fired me because my actions resulted in the death of another. Though if I do come across a chance to make a trophy then I would make it, customize it, and ship it to Mr Stottle's house. Also a rose be shipped with the trophy a day after being ordered.

I open the door and left the room in silence.


	5. Trial pt 1 - tough

**..October 14th, Monday...2013...**

 **...Baton Rouge court...**

"Miss Strange," Prosecutor Bill Rights greets me, walking forward towards me. I am in the seat testifying for a case relating to the girl and the ex-boyfriend. "You first hand spoke to Miss Follymayers, in the Baton Rouge mall, shortly after her 'ex-boyfriend' left." Prosecutor Bill rubs his two fingers together smoothly. "Did she tell you Mr Force was shopping with her?"

"Yes," I said.

Prosecutor Bill puts one hand in his pocket.

"Did Miss Follymayers say he was controlling her?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Objection!" Defense Attorney Scottly Mell said, standing up from his seat with hands on the table.

"Over ruled," Judge Caffrey said. Defense Attorney Scottly sat back down into his chair. "Next question."

Prosecutor Bill nods.

"Did Miss Follymayers say anything?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"She missed her parents," I said.

"And?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"She needed help," I said.

The girl's last name is Follymayers.

"What kind of help?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

I look over towards Mr Force—the ex-boyfriend—.

"Him," I said.

This trial is not being televised and I had told Loki I am on civic duty. So being on trial is kind of like civic duty, right? I took this optional day off as a choice. Polly had heard the news straight from Boston so she shared regular conversations with me about how I lead a girl to safety and let her drive off to her untimely demise. To the public I was at the mall and to the investigators I had been there but out of sight from the cameras. I had dressed up as a police officer using some spare clothes and got a set of black high heels. I got a lot of men whistling as I walked away that day.

"Ignore the last remark by the statement," The judge tells the jury. "We are here to decide if the evidence comes up to a stalker sending a young girl and her family to a tragic death."

The jury nods.

"That is all," Prosecutor Bill said, going back to the seat.

Defense Attorney Scottly stands up.

"May I, your honor?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

Beside the DA is Mr Force dressed neatly with his hands on the table in a ball glaring back at me.

"You may," Judge Caffrey said.

Defense Attorney Scottly stands up then walks over.

"So Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "You were the last person to speak with Miss Follymayer."

"Yes,that I was," I said.

"Was she scared?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes," I said.

"Of who?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Your client," I said.

Defense Attorney Scottly turns towards Judge Caffrey appearing to be grim.

"Your honor, the eyewitness is being blunt and hostile," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

I roll an eye folding my arms.

"Miss Strange," Judge Caffrey said. "Please stop referring to the defendant."

"I am sorry your honor," I said. "But he asked."

"Well, next time don't mention them," Judge Caffrey said.

I sigh.

"All right," I said.

"Miss Strange, why did you hit my client at the head?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"I was scared," I said. "And we were going down a safer level...At least I thought I was. She took out the phone from your client then ran out the door."

"Miss Strange," Judge Cafferey said. "One more time."

I sheepishly smile with a little shrug.

"There are a flight of stairs,Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "And you did no bother to look up?"

"There was a earthquake—" I start to say but the DA interrupts.

"Yes or no, Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly interrupts me.

"No," I lied.

"Did my client get up, without noticing you, and go after Miss Follymayer?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes," I lied.

"Where were you?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"At the bottom," I said.

"Well then..." Defense Attorney Scottly said, coming over to the table and picks up some papers. "I heard you were in another case similar to this."

"What?" I said, the first thing off the top of my head.

"You remember," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Permission to show evidence to the stand,"

"Permission granted," Judge Caffrey said. "But no testimony from the previous case is allowed."

"I understand, your honor," Defense Attorney Scottly said, coming over to me with a paper. "You were investigated for the death of a co-worker in Utah and seemingly...the crime scene is no longer there. Do you know why, Miss Strange?"

"No," I lied.

"You worked there for a year," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"And still am," I said.

"So you are saying it moved?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"No," I said. "I still work there."

"Do you not or do you know where it is?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"No," I lied. "I work from home now."

"Fred Wallswin," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

My face went cold.

"Yes, I knew him," I said.

"And he is dead," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"Don't have to remind me," I said.

"Is it true you had a conflict with him?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes, but it was—" I start to say but the DA interrupts me, again.

"It always starts out that way; only once," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Mind telling me how your purse ended up near his body?"

I stare down at the picture. Oh god. I turn away feeling sick. Feeling so sick at what the company had replicated remarkably well just without the egg sack around him. The disturbing memory from puking out a Xenomorph returns making chills come down. My throat has recovered from that day yet unusual shaped items do not feel well coming down.

"I..." I said. "Don't know."

The company had gone out of their way to stage a crime scene using my old purse somewhere in Utah of all places.

"Well," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "The records say you had an argument about something work related with Mr Wallswin." He hands the records to Judge Caffrey. "The body was discovered two weeks ago and you have forgotten the conversation you shared with Detective Lennet?"

"Yes," I lied. Now I am covering up for the mess my employer had made. "But how is this similar to this case?"

"Oh I am getting there," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "A bizarre incident went on involving you. Lizard like creatures were reported creating a...lets say grizzly scene. And you were the only person to see him alive in the final hours of the alien infestation."

"That I was," I lied.

"And you claimed not to be there," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "You claimed you were in the closet while he went out in the armored truck carrying a bomb to get rid of all these 'top secret' aliens."

I couldn't reply to that.

"Tell me," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Did you help Miss Follymayers fake her death?"

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Bill shouts.

"I withdraw my question," Defense Attorney Scottly said, turning away.

"This trial will commence recess," Judge Caffrey said. "Back in 30 minutes to resume."


	6. Trial pt 2 - A visit by the dead

**...October 14th,Monday..2013...**

 **..Baton Rouge Courthouse...**

Thank god I am not going to be questioned, again.

I open the door the lady's restroom then shut the door behind me entering the room. I quickly walk towards the stall keeping down my lunch covering my mouth. I open the door to the toilet and shut it behind me. I puke into the toilet feeling so sick at the nasty images. I take a couple breaths reassuring myself in a low voice that Xenomorphs cannot harm me.

God, I am making myself cry talking that way.

I lean my back against the wall to the stall feeling tears coming out.

"Damn Fred," I said. "Why did you have to go?"

I go through my hair turning my head downwards.

That day where many people died still haunts me, physically and memory wise too. I wipe on and around my mouth wiping away what hadn't landed into the toilet. I drop the toilet paper into the water then flush it. I look up towards the ceiling thinking back to what could have been done on Bouvet Island. I gave it much thought for twenty five minutes—that I know because my watch read a different time the next I looked at it—in the stall. There is nothing I could have done to prevent Fred's death.

I go to the sink, wash my hands, and use a paper towel to wipe off the remaining bits of soap.

I toss the paper towel into the garbage can.

I walk out of the woman's restroom with my purse in hand and my high heels clicking against the squeaky clean floor. I drown out the pesky annoying sounds heading back to the courtroom feeling a bit better. I had my fake brave face on to charge through this unsure hour. I sit down in a bench. People came in lines, slowly, ever so slowly.

Five minutes everyone is seated.

I notice a family of three up front; one wore a big wide hat and another wore a baseball hat. I can tell the young girl is wearing a big wig lacking sunglasses and had a black coat with a highly raised collar. Judge Caffrey came to his seat, Prosecutor Bill and DA Scottly came to their respective tables as did Mr Force. Judge Caffrey taps his hammer on the light brown item on his desk.

"Trial has resumed," Judge Caffrey said. "Any more witnesses?"

"I would like to put my client on the stand," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"Request granted," Judge Caffrey said.

The girl in the front turns towards me giving me a wink.

My jaw lost control. That is the girl. She came with her family to attend her own murder trial. The girl smiles turning away back towards the stand leaving me feel as though I entered the Twilight zone. I close my mouth regaining control over it.

Mr Force gets on the stand.

"Why was Miss Follymayers shopping with you on the day of September 18th,2013 when she could go with her parents?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Her parents disowned her," Mr Force said.

"Well, as all the witnesses have accounted," Prosecutor Bill said. "They never do that to their only daughter."

"Parents do the silliest things," Mr Force said.

"And you are 49 and she is 18," Prosecutor Bill said. "Big age gap between you two."

"We were in love," Mr Force said.

Prosecutor Bill paces back and forth rubbing his chin raising a brow.

"In love?" Prosecutor Bill asks. "But the eye witnesses say Emerald broke it off with you."

Emerald Follymayers; that is a...strange name.

"They are lying, sir," Mr Force said, patiently watching the prosecutor. "We never broke it off."

"It is true that woman fall for men twice their age," Prosecutor Bill said.

"Yes," Mr Force said.

"And they like them bald," Prosecutor Bill said.

"Very true," Mr Force said.

"And with gray streaks," Prosecutor Bill said.

"What are you intending to say?" Mr Force asks.

"When a woman says it is over to you," Prosecutor Bill said. "Instead of grieving and being mad about it you trap her in your house shortly after hijacking her ride and taking her electronic devices. Now that should be kidnapping only her friend doesn't have wifi at her house."

"But it is not kidnapping," Mr Force said.

"You were keeping a girl against her will at your house," Prosecutor Bill said.

"She could have left if she wanted to," Mr Force said.

"But a teenager feels inclined to take their electronics everywhere they go and a teenager has everything on their phone," Prosecutor Bill said,holding up a bag with a duplicate version of Emerald's phone. I can tell it is not the real deal as it does not have diamonds all over. "Evidence 1."

"That's not her phone," Mr Force said.

"Why yes it is," Prosecutor Bill said, putting down the evidence on the counter.

"I know her phone and her phone has diamonds," Mr Force said.

Prosecutor Bill tilts his head raising a brow and the left edge of his mouth raises up.

"How do you know that?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"I bought the phone for her," Mr Force said. Prosecutor Bill straightens his head, lowers his brow, and lowers the corner of his mouth. But Prosecutor Bill has a look of disbelief on his face. "And super glued the diamonds to the phone."

"How much are the diamonds?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"A couple grand," Mr Force said, as Prosecutor Bill walks to the side with one eye towards Mr Force

"Hm...where did you come up with that?" Prosecutor Bill asks, walking back the other direction tapping his fingers.

Mr Force stops white faced staring at the girl's direction.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile," Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Request granted," Judge Caffrey said.

"Where did you come up with the expensive diamonds?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

Still no reply.

"Did you deliberately kidnap Emerald, take her phone, and make sure she could not get on any device without your permission and did not have any sort of contact with her parents?" Prosecutor Bill asks. "Answer my question, 'good sir'."

"Yes," Mr Force said, leaning to the side with his eyes wide in horror.

"I rest my case," Prosecutor Bill said, turning away.

Mr Force stood up.

"EMERALD!" Mr Force said, as Emerald puts on a pair of typical sized glasses. "I know you are there!" DA Scottly looks confused at his client's reaction. "Come on, what did I do?" He pats on his chest appearing to be distressed. "Do I need to say sorry? I am sorry for whatever I did, Emerald! Tell them it is all a trick!"

The court officers had to drag Mr Force out as he acted so crazily.

Two hours later the verdict came back; guilty.


	7. Hey Logan

**.November 22nd,2013...**

 **..Friday...**

I recognized the man as Logan. The man from Comic con. He did not seem to recognize me but I sure did recognize him. His wolf like dark brown hair had not changed. The beard going around his cheeks and above his lips easily reminded me of a wolf's whiskers except made of hair.

"And this is..." Mr Jrones starts to introduce me.

"Logan," I said, shaking his hand. "I know. We met before."

Logan raises his eyebrows.

"I have not met you before now, bub," Logan said as I let go of his hand."I don't know your name."

"My name is Emily Strange," I said.

"New person to me, bub," Logan said.

I stare at Logan.

"It wasn't that long ago," I said.

"I never met you until today," Logan said.

"Then I must have met someone else like you," I said, with a nervous laugh.

I cannot exactly specify why he is here in the first place. He spoke to a few other members of the operation—that is still under the cloak of secrecy—in private. I watch Logan leave through the door. In came a representative from another company called 'The Hardoff Manufacture Corp'.

His name is Sam Winters.

"I have proof what this corperation is making is not harmless," Sam said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is Metacla," Sam said. "Where is your boss? I am here to tell him of our proof and we are taking him to federal court for this."

"Right this way," I said. "I will be your tour guide to Mr Jrones."

"Good," Sam said.

I saw the signs to Mr Jrones room had been changed, fairly recently, so I took the directions anyhow. I could have swore I saw Ron panting while at the corner of the hallway getting a breath. He went on to say a few things about the Wayland-Yutani that I hadn't known. It was actually quite information providing shedding light on past employee's being framed for staged deaths long presumed never to be found again and be buried. But the corperation went ahead making it possible for the loved ones to bury their loss.

"Here," I said. "Mr Jrones will be right in with you."

"Thank you," Sam said. "Miss Strange."

I smile.

"He will get this issue resolved, hopefully," I said.

"And a agreement," Sam adds.

Sam opens the door then walks into the gray room. The door shuts behind him. I grab on to the knob but the door would not budge. I take a step back contemplating whether to use my rock powers on opening a metal door. I smell the faint scent of men perfume. The one I usually smell coming off Mr Jrones. Mr Jrones came by with a smile on his face.

"Did Sam go in?" Mr Jrones asks.

"He did," I said.

"He'll be out soon," Jrones said, pressing on the panel near to the door that I had not noticed. "You go home."

"But I am suppose-" I start but Mr Jrones interrupts me.

"No buts, Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

I sigh.

I can't really argue with the boss.

"Alright," I said, turning away.

I hear thumping on the door and what sounds someone pleading for help. I quickly look over my shoulders towards Mr Jrones. Mr Jrones did a 'go' gesture like someone dismissing a servant. I pretended not to hear the pleas then headed my way out of the building. What happened in that room? I don't know. What I do know is that leaving someone pleading for help did not sit well with me.

When I got home; I crashed on the couch.

I felt nothing or any pride of the day. Thank god for Loki being on a day long field trip. I look over to the phone contemplating whether to call Polly. Why not? I need to blow off some steam. Maybe I should get myself a Psychiatrist after chatting with Polly.

Yeah, I should really do that.


	8. That Psychic

**_...November 23rd, Saturday..._**

 ** _...2013..._**

Never before had I seen a Psychic require a glass cup instead of a glass ball to predict the future.

Psychic Clarasilla trails her long fingers along the rims of the glass.

"I see an uncertain future ahead for you two," Clarasilla said. "One that threatens to tear lives apart and then mend what pieces remain back together in the aftermath." Loki is acting uncomfortable in the seat. "You'll go through a lot together."

"I am not here about us," I said. "I am here about my kid."

I point my thumb over to Loki.

Clarasilla raises a brow.

"Him?" Clarasilla asks.

"Yes," I said. "The one beside me."

"I refuse to have my future be told," Loki said, with his arms folded. "I know what my future is."

I turn my head towards Loki.

"You do not," I said. "Experience in your past can't reflect your future."

Clarasilla clears her throat.

"I see a future of mischief and..." Clarasilla squints her eyes at the cup full of water. "Hmm..." She stops squinting her eyes at the glass then straightens herself in the seat. "It seems your kid will lead a life far different from yours, Miss Strange. I see your paths diverge later in your lives for what seems to be a long time. I see unusual weapons, power, and places that are not of this world."

Loki rolls an eye.

"Boring," Loki said. "Been there, done that."

"And I see whiteness, just a hazy fog." Clarasilla said. "I don't see your mother much after the unusual sights." She rubs the side of her head. "I am getting a headache. I can't see anything for her. Nothing. All I hear is static." She puts her hand down. "But what I am able to see is...darkness, fear, and guilt."

I get up from the table

"Okay," I said. "I didn't come for a full reading on me."

"Believe it or not; having a association to someone can extend further from parenthood." Loki said. Loki, smiling, turns his head towards Clarasilla. "Do go on."

"And you, Loki,will be on a search during that darkness for her." Clarasilla said, darting her eyes towards Loki.

I put some cash on the table and head towards the exit.

"Thank you for proving a point," Loki said, getting up.

Note to self: never go to a Psychic again.

"Loki, you proved a fruitless point about wondering in the darkness for me," I said.

"No," Loki said. "I have a different point. Never trust a 'Psychic' for one reading."

"Emily Strange!" Clarasilla shouts.

I turn towards Clarasilla.

"Yes?" I said.

"May the spirits be with you on this difficult journey," Clarasilla said, taking my hand. "It won't be easy."

I take my hand out of hers.

"Nothing is easy," I said, laughing it off.


	9. How does that make you feel?

**_...December 20th...Baton Rouge..._**

 **...12:45 PM...2013...**

"Are you ready to talk about the Force trial?" The Psychiatrist asks.

I am standing at the window pouring rain dripping down depressingly.

"I am ready," I said, with a sigh.

"Start," The Psychiatrist said.

"The DA accused me of killing a co-worker!" I start, turning away. "A co-worker!"

"And you did not do it?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Hell no!" I said. "That was all bull crap."

"How does that make you feel?" The Psychiatrist asks. "Being accused of a murder you never done."

"Upset," I said.

"How did this co-worker die?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"What I say cannot leave this room," I said.

"I swear to god and hope to die," The Psychiatrist said.

"He was murdered by a gigantic K-nine dark lizard and turned into a egg," I said.

The Psychiatrist raises a brow.

"An...egg?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"An egg," I said, nodding. "Then we blew up the place along with his body. But they somehow brought his body out of the ruins intact with wounds and all." I put my hands on the couch. "It still haunts me to this day...I coulda' done something but really no." I shook my head. "If only I coulda' done something about it."

"Has there something come up about it?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Recently I got a call from his mother asking if what I told her is a lie," I said. "I reassured her it is not a lie."

"Hmm..." The Psychiatrist said. "You have a teenager at home. Does he know what you are?"

"No," I said.

"You have to tell him one of these days," The Psychiatrist said.

"I will," I said. "Not just now."

"I understand what you do not want to tell him," The Psychiatrist said. "But really? I am your The Psychiatrist but that does not mean keeping it for this long from him is rather healthy for your mind and relationship; one of these day you will slip and think you already told him but it will be news to him."

I lower my head with a sigh.

"Exactly what I have been thinking," I said.

"What has been holding you back?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Loki is a teenager," I said. "And a born prince. I am afraid that telling him will make him suspicious of why I have been sticking around for so long and he will question my true motives. I don't want to do what deal I made. I...I gave up on that deal long ago and telling Loki is one step closer to the truth coming out."

"You are afraid of his reaction," The Psychiatrist observes.

"Yes," I said, nodding.

"How about we start simulating what if scenarios starting next week?" The Psychiatrist asks. "Anything to help you feel better about telling him. We have plenty of sessions to use."

"And I have been thinking of quitting," I said. "And going public about what happened on Bouvet Island."

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Me?" I said. "Hell no. It would hurt the company not me. They framed me for Fred's murder and left me in the wind for a missing representative from another company about Metacla." I pace back and forth. "I do not know what it is! That is what I hate; not knowing. Not knowing what they are using my rock samples for. What Metacla is. One of these days before I quit I will learn."

"What if that never happens?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"If Loki is an adult and out of the picture—which I figure he would jump at the chance of leaving me, anywho—then it is my fight," I said. "I can't just quit without knowing."

"But what if you do quit and then learn?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"It would be one hell of a day," I said. "I really want to tell Loki but...now is not the time. It does not feel right."

I had told The Psychiatrist about Loki and my story excluding the Bouvet Island. "I felt sick when the DA showed me nasty pictures," I said. "It brought painful memories back," I touch at my throat shuddering. "Pretty awful ones I say. I puked one of the Exenomorphs out, ate some rocks, and fell unconscious. It was uncomfortable with it being in my throat wiggling its way to my mouth. It is a chestbuster by nature but I am a strange exception."

I sat down into the chair.

"I...I...I have been developing some feelings for Loki," I admit. "I had a dream while I was out talking to a different Loki. The one you saw on television during the attack on New York. And then I woke up."

"In the dream; where were you and this different Loki?" The Psychiatrist asks, leaning forward in intrigue.

"In a hospital," I said. "Possessing the body of a chick named Natasha."

"Interesting," The Psychiatrist said.

"Quite unusually, really," I said. "He mentioned something about a promise. I never made a promise."

"You live a crazy life, Miss Strange," The Psychiatrist said.

"It has been crazyness after crazyness," I said. "First I am a mortal and then I am not. I am really a immortal person capable of turning into rock and summoning it." I roll down my right sleeve then turn my arm into rock showing it to The Psychiatrist. "To top it off I am technically an alien to the planet I grew up on for most of my life."

I lower my arm turning it back into normal then roll down my sleeves.

"How do you feel about it now?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Well, weird," I said, with a slight shrug. "But a little 'meh' and a little 'secrety' at some points."

"This does feel strange you are falling for a teenager," The Psychiatrist said.

"I know right," I said.

"And you are enjoying every minute of this," The Psychiatrist said. "Aren't you?"

I smile looking up from the floor with my hands together.

"Who wouldn't?" I ask.

The Psychiatrist has a short laugh.

"Good point," The Psychiatrist said, softly.

I nod, with a short sigh.

"Some detectives have...recently come around and been questioning me about that night," I said. "The night in question when Fred died. I cannot account for it as I do not know what the report for the fake day in Utah says what happened."

"That sounds frustrating," The Psychiatrist said.

"It is," I said.


	10. Totally unreal

_**..January 1st...2014...**_

 _ **...Baton Rouge Bank...**_

I decided to take Loki to the bank on my well earned day off. I decided maybe today should be the day I told him what I am and ended his long not-so-entertaining-guessing game. Today he is finally getting a bank account after god knows how long.

"I have enough paper to last me four months and off I go," Loki said. "Without earning paper and having to pay for paper."

"Suck it up," I said. "Paper is part of our currency, Mr I dropped the scepter."

Loki looks at me oddly, tilting his head raising a brow.

"It has been a year since you called me that," Loki said.

"Do you want me to call you 'Mr I dropped the scepter'?" I ask.

Loki straightens his head lowering his brow while shifting his weight in the seat.

"No," Loki said. "I was noting on it."

"Rii—-iight," I said. "You like nicknames and you refuse to say it."

"Do not," Loki said.

"Usernames are nicknames too, PrinceOfAsgard1k," I said.

Loki frowns.

"That is private," Loki said.

"Under my roof it is not," I said. I feel an urge to take a smoke. "Be right back...and hopefully the bank person will be here by then."

"Not if he has the cold," Loki said.

I get up off the chair then walk down the hallway across the waiting room, go out the back door, and lean my back against the wall. I take out a cigarette and a lighter. I didn't have Lewis in my life anymore to think about returning to. Nor did I have parents to trust. I lit up the cigarette then take a puff. I feel eased taking a puff of smoke feeling my stress go down. I am a complete mess figuring out how to spill the news today.

Loki recently completed online school and 'graduated'.

I see a white van take a stop at the alley.

Probably a pit stop.

I drop the cigarette on the ground and use the end of my high heel to squash it. I put away the lighter into my purse including the cigarette pack. I open the door not really wanting to see what kind of pit stop is being pulled. I go back down the hallway closing the door behind me. The hall is eerily silent. Silent enough I could have swore Sleepy Hollow's whole concept had moved over into this one building. A sense of fear set in from the environment as I walk down. Figures are on the floor as I saw in the distance. My heels did not make a sound coming down the hall of rugs. I finally came to the waiting area in 2 to 5 minutes. I came to notice people are on the floor with hands on their head. I saw masked men behind the desk.

"YOU,"

I turn around to see one of them took off their mask. That is the one and only Mr Force. Mr Force had escaped arrangement and went under the radar. My skin turns white. I feel the sudden instinct to use my power of rocks on this 49 year old man but something inside me said no.

"Oh no," I said.

"WHERE IS EMERALD!" Mr Force shouts, holding the gun at face point.

"I don't know," I said.

"THE HELL YOU DO!" Mr Force said, aiming the gun at a woman and her daughter. "Tell me or they have it."

"I am sorry but I don't know," I said.

"This is not part of the plan!" The 2nd man shouts. "You just ruined it, Einstein!"

"Emily, what is he talking about?" Loki asks.

"None of your damn business," Mr Force said. "One more time; where is the girl?"

I clench my jaw.

"I am not obligated to tell you," I said. "I do not have the permission of the President to tell."

"You are not CIA," Mr Force said.

"I am part of the FBI," I said. "I know some pretty high folks in the justice system."

"I am obligated to bring you somewhere," Mr Force said, his finger tightening grip on the trigger. "And death is not optional."

Mr Force shot at the woman's leg and then hits me with the back end of the gun.

"Emily!" I hear Loki's voice once landing on the ground.

Then everything becomes a sea of darkness as the last I saw was of a scared Loki.


	11. After the unreal

**_...January 1st...2014..._**

 ** _...Somewhere..._**

I awoke in a chair.

Something did not feel right in this dark room. Suddenly bright lights went out nearly blinding me however I can not shield my eyes. My arms are bound to the chair. My head feels hurt. Sound is painful to my ears. The light dims down enough I can see a glass mirror similar to the ones ripped out of cop shows right across.

I saw Mr Jrones and other employees.

Mr Force came to the side while am feeling weak and tired.

"I have brought what you asked," Mr Force said. "I want what I came for."

"You are never getting what we agreed on," Mr Jrones said. "Take him out."

A shot rang out.

Mr Force fell to the ground with a bullet in his forehead.

"...Boss?" I said.

"She seen it," A male voice said.

"She is never going to speak a word about today," Mr Jrones said. "I have made sure. Joseph, put the leg attachments on and the process will begin."

Something cold met my feet. I look down to see a black mass made of armor crawling up taking on shapes belonging to a suit Ron had showed me during one of our moments on Bouvet Island. I look up from the mass attaching itself in horror. This has not been tested yet.

"Don't worry," Mr Jrones said. "You released your son as an adult earlier so he is able to live on his own."

Loki?

But he is not an adult.

And I never did that.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You told someone about what happened," Mr Jrones said. "It is about time we make use of you and get rid of any other loose strings; counting your friend Polly. She knows too much."

"But not Loki?" I ask, as the mass reaches to my arms making pain as it went

"He only knows the beasts," Mr Jrones said. "I will be surprised if he still lives in the apartment."

I lower my head.

"No...Not her," I said.

"Yes her," Mr Jrones said. "And he will forget all about you. It happens to everyone."

It spreads around my neck.

"What do you mean by using me?" I ask.

"You are not going to be awake for this," Mr Jrones said. It dawns on me; I am doing it all. "And you will feel so much guilt."

Then a metal mask covers my face, a breeze of sleep gas enters my nose and everywhere capable of smelling. Something painful struck my head making little electronical sounds. No!, I thought fighting back against the appearing blue dashboard in my vision. My eyes feel as though they want to close. I can't close my eyes. I have to fight for my life and for those I care.

Electrical shots rang through my brain and my joints feel burned.

I lower my head seeing darkness coming over.

 _No_ ,I thought, _I can't...I can't...Polly._

I fell into the black and the machine took control.


	12. To everyone I am a killer

. **..April 5th...2014...**

 **...Baton Rouge business building...9:47 PM..**

I crash land on the ground shattering glass into pieces. Wait, how did I get here? I stand up feeling uncertain reaching for my head. I feel metal. I recall then what happened in the dark room where Mr Jrones had disposed of Mr Force and I. I turn around seeing a figure in armor land safely on the ground. A name popped up on the dashboard: 'Skill Seeker'.

His threat level reads high.

"Are you ready to continue this, metal being?" Skill Seeker asks.

Another thing popped up.

Mission: **_eliminate Skill Seeker._**

I approach Skill Seeker—who take out a rather long sword with sharp edges—tightening my hands. I have to finish this one mission and return to stasis; it is the bosses orders after all. Skill Seeker runs at me with his blade held in expert kind of swordsman way not normally seen in this realm. I grab the sword out of his hand then use the side of my fore arm to knock Skill Seeker back bumping off his helmet. I rip the sword in half crunching the remaining bits into a ball then toss it out through the window.

I turn back towards Skill Seeker.

Only to find out Skill Seeker is Loki wearing a little mask similar to the one Batman's sidekick Robin wears.

Loki?

I wanted to speak but I can not.

"What are you waiting for?" Loki asks, in anger. "Back up?"

Then it came crashing down on me. Memories from my earlier missions return. I take a step back shaking my head. I remember holding Polly up by the neck tightly in a wrecked building. Polly had a dark bruise on the side of her face. Her eyes full of fear but there was something different about the fear. It wasn't fear for her life. It was fear for the life of mine.

 _"Emily," Polly said. "I know you are there," My grip had tightened. "And don't beat yourself up about it...I know there's something using you. I forgive you."_

 _Her unresponsive body fell out of my hand._

NO!

I flip over the desk in anger.

"...That is a first," Loki said. "I am right here!" He shook his hands as though trying to get my attention. "That desk is not me far as I can tell you."

I grab what I hadn't destroyed from Loki's weapon then turn towards him.

I can not bring myself to hurt him.

So I drop it.

"All that mess you made is all for nothing?" Loki said, as I turn away. "To think I was looking forward to this!"

Tears roll down my face under the mask.

Mission: _**failed.**_

Next task: _ **return to stasis.**_

 _No_ , I thought, _I am not going back_.

I yank out a cord on the back of my neck then drop it. The commands ended there as I came to my knee's in pain. I did not feel the force to return as much but the commands kept coming up. My suit of armor hadn't come down at all. I remember being chased by a man of iron—wait! He was Iron Man! Iron Man chased me just prior to killing Polly. To everyone I am a killer. How can I forgive myself for killing someone such as Polly? Another memory came to; I murdered my Psychiatrist.

I made a hole in the floor.

A rather big one.

"Can you speak?" Loki asks.

I turn towards Loki standing back up.

I shook my head.

"Was that a thing that made you want to kill me?" Loki asks.

I shook my head.

"Who are you?" Loki asks.

My motor skills had been, lets say, disabled.

"Who do you work for?" Loki asks.

A piercing sharp sound rang in my ears.

Command: _**return for emergency repairs.**_

There are many things I wish I can say to Loki. I pick up the blade then write on the floor feeling each strike of electrical pain in my pain come to. I had to do this fast. I saw large round balls headed my way. Loki looks off towards the distance seeing them too.

"Friends of yours?" Loki asks. "Because I know no associates with these machines."

I stood up dropping the blade after forcefully writing in the worst of all writing. I had wrote: _I am Emily Strange._ I start up my leg boosters then jet out of the building. I can't stay and get Loki into a mess that he cannot possibly at first come to understand. It is tied to many things but the whole thing is connected to my secret. A secret I cannot tell Loki at the time.

"Emily?" Loki shouts. "You are not Emily. Emily died!"

Is that how they wrote me off? Kidnapping me, making me release Loki, and then faking my death? I mean I didn't realize they can make it so convincing that Loki believed it. I have to get this suit off and get under the radar for awhile.

I have to take care of business.


	13. One last call

_**...April 9th...2014...**_

 _ **...Payphone...**_

I wait near the payphone twirling a lock of my hair. The phone rings at least two times, and then on the third ring Loki picks up and the phone answers it. I had desperately got off the suit of armor at a price. I do not look like myself. I didn't recognize myself at first looking at the mirror. Everything about me is different except for my Rock Giant half.

"Hello?" Loki said. "Who gave you this number?"

"I did," I said.

"Who are you?" Loki asks.

"You know," I said.

"Do not," Loki said. "I do not recognize your voice."

I sigh.

Not only had my physical features been changed; my voice had too.

"Enough of these games,God of Mischief," I said. "I just want you to know in fact she's not dead."

"You were in that armor?" Loki asks. "I can't believe a woman was using it."

I close my eyes briefly.

"Hard to believe, but I was," I said, opening my eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" Loki asks.

"I wrote it down and you still do not believe me," I said.

"I saw Emily die before my eyes," Loki said. "And I buried her afterwards."

Every word of denial broke my heart.

"How did she die?" I ask.

"I rather not talk about it," Loki said.

"Did it involve acid?" I ask.

"No," Loki said.

"Okay," I said. "If Emily really died then tell me how many times did she save your ass? Oh, once. She threw the spear to you while you were cornered by an Exenomorph."

"...Did Emily tell you that?" Loki asks.

"And she used pepper spray on you, and you let out a rhino," I continue.

"I DID NOT LET THAT RHINO OUT!" Loki shouts.

"And you tossed the carrots, and got dragged," I said. "And discovered the rhino can squeak."

"No I didn't," Loki denies.

"The heels speak a thousand words," I said. "And so can the last call." There is a pause on the other end. "What you wear speaks volumes about your character, Loser Lobby. After I get this business done with Wayland-Yutani Corporation; I will tell you what I am."

I hung up.


	14. Loki's perspective - Be true?

**_...April 9th...2014..._**

 ** _..Baton Rouge Morgue room...2:48 PM..._**

"Sure you want to be here for this?" Medical Examiner John Wilson asks.

I nod.

"I want to be sure," I said. "I have the stomach for it."

The doors to the morgue are closed.

John Wilson was the ME who responded shortly after Emily's death. He was among the various Police Officers on the scene back in January. I knew John well; mostly because he knew who I am and had asked for my help on a couple cases. One of those cases lead me to adopt the 'Skill Seeker' identity wearing a costume suited to combat. John makes a long cut down Emily's chest. He then carefully spreads open Emily's body using another tool.

Instead of red; all I see is green.

"I never seen anything like it," John said, using a tool to hold up a green slime

I sigh, relieved, but with more questions than answers. I am relieved because it is not gruesome and that it seems alien-like. By my knowledge there isn't any ancient beings that can bleed typical red blood after death and later the blood turn into green when being examined. It is unheard of; really.

"Doctor," I said. "When I was there; she bleed red."

John puts the green covered tool on a paper towel.

"Strange," John said, looking over towards the body. "She was that way too."

"This is puzzling," I said.

"Kid," John said. "What made you want to take a look?"

"A woman called me claiming to be Emily," I said. "She knew things only Emily would know."

John rubs his chin looking down towards the corpse.

John Wilson is a man in his late fifties, his eyebrows are gray and some parts of his hair is gone but what remains of it has been dyed a different color to make him seem younger than he is physically. His remaining hair is brown. He has a little beard on his chin being covered up.

John looks up towards me.

"The last time I opened her up; her blood was red," John said. "Maybe the woman who called you might be the real one."

"But that does not explain why her blood is green," I said.

"Loki, do you have a lighter?" John asks.

I stare at John in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"A lighter," John repeats.

I raise my eyebrows

"But why?" I ask.

"In the Science Fiction movies; the blood of fake doubles tend to ignite when something such as a electricity and fire is applied to it," John explains. I lower my eyebrows. "I want to be sure this is not a human on my operation table. Do you want to be absolute sure this is not a Vulcan?"

"I know what a Vulcan is," I said. "And this body does not have pointy ears."

"That is not my point," John said.

I sigh.

"Yes," I said. "And I do have a lighter."

John held his left hand out.

"Give me the lighter,please," John said.

I take out the lighter and give it to John.


	15. Loki's perspective - Planting

_**...April 9th...2014...**_

 _ **..Baton Rouge...8:48 PM...**_

 _"Hours ago we lost a man," The man on the television screen said. "A man who helped cases start up from the deceased. This man was John Wilson. He served The Baton Rouge Police Department for twenty-three years and not once did he fail to call up a co-worker when they told him earlier that day they were feeling sad and he would proceed to tell them enlightening stories."_

I put on black boots matching my shirt and pants.

The news station is re-airing the news segment.

I turn the TV off using the remote.

John had fatally lost his life igniting the fake body. I had landed outside of the room right in the hallway hurt but otherwise fine. I can still remember the morgue lingering in unsettled dust, fallen walls, and a scene more commonly compared to a horror movie scene. Typical earthly related body's do not make a explosion shortly after being lighted up.

But how did Emily go from being taken to into a suit? A suit that acted invisible to bullets firing right at it. A suit she used to kill people all over the world. A suit she fought in against me. She had been so persistent even after crashing into a lousy business building through the glass and a hard tumble landing on the floor. She stopped being so persistent facing towards me—after knocking my helmet off—and refused to hurt me with what remained of my weapon. I had some rather underground contacts figure what the cord's purpose had been for and so far; they did not know. I got a reply they might get answers if they had the actual suit in possession.

I know Emily is probably not dealing with business at this late of night.

Knowing her; she is likely planning how to take care of business.

I want answers such as; who made a fake version of Emily?,why go beyond to make the fake seem so real and genuine that it would later be killed off?, why make a fake of Emily?, and when did this switch happen? So many questions needed to be answered. Emily mentioned the 'Wayland-Yutani' company over the phone saying it needed to be dealt with. Perhaps they have a part in the switch. I knew the way to this building.

A couple times prior to the appearance of a person in a futuristic themed suit appearing around I made some visits to the place just to see what Emily worked in. I have a backpack full of disguised explosives not able to be seen by the human eye. My underground assets made these two months ago for a much different and dark purpose. But what purpose it was for is rather rich in causalities that could have been; what could have been as in that idea was discarded. I managed to move on with a little help.

Normally I would know why I stick around in a city set in a far considered 'melting pot' to a realm; but I do not know why this time. Cindy, one of those underground assets, once suggested 'Maybe you are grieving or missing some one'. Perhaps she might be right on the last part. I can't get to the lower section of the HQ for the time being but it is best to assume she may be coming tomorrow sometime in the afternoon.

Well Emily doesn't always expect the unexpected so there is a good possibility I may need to be there. Under the desks I slip in the boxes shortly after setting the detonating time. They are set to go off in April 11th,2014 at 6:49 AM if Emily—whatever powers she has—doesn't get busy finished by. I also put a row of yard trolls across the front door set, put a toy bunny on the seat behind the counter—where the receptionist normally gets who ever comes in—,dip the temperature down into freezing,dump water on the rugs to several offices then help the water freeze a little faster but not that much, and then painted whoopy cushions the same color as the chairs. All of which done while the cameras were off. I decided not to do the same in 'Mr Jrones' office.

I walk out with a empty backpack whistling.

They are going to be in for a mess.


	16. The scars

**_...April 10th...Thursday..._**

 ** _...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ..._**

"Mr Jrones," I said. "I quit."

"Who are you?" Mr Jrones asks, puzzled.

I narrow my eyes towards Mr Jrones.

"Emily Strange," I said.

"You can't quit," Mr Jrones said. "We have hit a break through because of you."

I roll an eye then make my way to the door.

I grab onto the door and turn it.

But the handle wouldn't budge.

"You just locked me in," I said, turning my head towards Mr Jrones.

I had gone into the HQ through the usual doorway. No one recognized me even at the slightest. The broken armor is within a steel box on the corner of Mr Jrones's desk. The armor is beyond repair. The wounds it gave me had long healed thanks to being near a climate full of rocks out in the middle of no where after getting that suit off. A person would find it strange to see a woman on a body of rocks with her eyes closed relaxing as small pebbles merged into the wounds turning into the color of her skin This is the image I am giving from what happened afterwards removing the armor. It hurt to remove it and I can't seem to shake off the memory.

Mr Jrones stood up from the desk.

"So you know what you've done?" Mr Jrones asks.

"You turned me against those I cared about," I said, turning away from the door taking on a serious attitude. "So hell I know what I have done!" The floor trembles. "What you have done is not able to be reversed and you made me into a _killer_."

A couple of the paintings fell down losing their glass protections breaking into pieces.

"You were already a killer before then,Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

My hands clench into fists.

"I am nothing of the sorts," I said. "I was ready to tell Loki what I am."

"The kid has been living with you and you were just then deciding to tell him what you are?" Mr Jrones said, and then he laughs. "You are the slowest parent I ever come across."

"I am not done," I said, sharply. "You snatched my opportunity!" I shook my index finger up and down towards Mr Jrones. "You killed a man, made me kill others, and forever left scars on my body attaching those braces."

"I do not see the scars," Mr Jrones said,in disbelief.

After all the scenarios I played out in my mind and contemplated thoroughly; this is not one of them.

"That is because I am wearing make up," I said.

Mr Jrones is surprised.

"You want to see the freak you made?" I ask. "I may be healed but the scars will never leave me!"

In the time I had spent out of the suit I had taken a shot at magic. Magical make up able to come off at will. There is a magic book in Baton Rouge's ancient library located near the antique sore. The magical make up spell is one of the spells I can tolerate and accept. I do not really find the concept of magic so 'handy dandy and innocent'; I see it as a tool for war and tasks.

The magical make up disappears off my body.

My arms are lined in long scars and some of them are small. My cheeks have elevated surfaces similar to 'Z' markings. My body is covered in healed scars. Mr Jrones staggers back landing on the floor staring up at me in horror. I had my eyes narrow down towards him.

"See what you have done?" I ask.

"It worked," Mr Jrones said.

"Seriously?" I said. "'It worked'?" I fold my arms summoning the magical make up at will to cover my body again. "You are one of the lamest men in the history of men villains."

Then a square elevator like box surrounds me except I can see through it. I try to punch my way out. But it wouldn't break into pieces no matter how many times my fist struck. Not even my Rock Giant half made a dent.

"You want to know what Metacla does?" Mr Jrones asks, getting up. "I will tell you on the assembly line." He has a confident attitude and cheesy smile. "You are wrong about me being lame, Miss Strange."

Then the box took me through a tunnel.

A tunnel that reminds me of Science Fiction movies, strangely.


	17. The 'helpful' information

_**...April 10th...Thursday...**_

 _ **...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ...**_

While the elevator went down and down; I decided to give the company what they wanted. They wanted destruction then they are getting it! The sides of the walls begin cracking breaking apart shaking away from each other. The lights went out in the passage way leaving me in the dark. A loud grumble came from the building swaying side to side.

Fifteen minutes must have passe because the elevator continued going down and down. Then out of a sudden bright light came through the darkness so I shield my eyes. I blink adjusting my eyes to the brightness. Bright light blinds me. The elevator went back up over my head closing the bottom as it went. I can tell I am in a assembly line built similar to a bridge with walls being tall enough for someone to go reach their arm/leg out.

The assembly line seems familiar.

"Glad you could make it here,Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

I lower my hand looking over towards the sound of his voice.

"You must really like getting your business destroyed," I said.

"Nothing of a problem," Mr Jrones said. "We can get the repairs done in a week after you are gone." He puts his arms on the rail. "There are five main waves to a sea of Metacla."

"How is that relevant?" I ask.

"Wave one; knocks you down and soaks you in metal," Mr Jrones said. "Wave two; prevents you from moving." He nods to a much younger woman. The young woman flips a switch. "Wave three; gets inside through your open mouth. Wave four;you are not able to move."

A couple of red lights beam up above the doorway.

"Wave five; your mouth is sealed," Mr Jrones explains. "You cannot see;but you can definitely hear. The waves continue and then you're dead after the last five waves. The Metacla soaks through your last you'll ever see is gray material rushing towards you."

"What if someone was to be taken out between wave three and five?" I ask.

"You can't move either way," Mr Jrones said. "Sadly Mr Winters could not move being killed by what will save millions."

My heart sunk.

I feel more guilt.

Sam is dead.

"What?" I ask.

"He died on the last wave," Mr Jrones said. "And between those waves...they will never be able to walk again."

"What if they were superhuman?" I ask.

"That would be a miracle they make a remarkable recovery," Mr Jrones said. "And by the way...There is one thing you didn't remove—which will get fried by the metacla—-that still works."


	18. The waves

**_...April 10th...Thursday..._**

 ** _...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ..._**

"I can't say if there is an exit or not,"Mr Jrones said, his arms off the rail and hands in his pocket. "Beyond the assemble line's end...If you can get there before the Metacla gets to you."

It is in one of the scars on my body.

One of which that my magical make-up covers.

"You..." I start but Mr Jrones finishes for me.

"Genius," Mr Jrones said. "That I am. If you try getting out of the assembly line's path by the walls then you'll be in the worst pain possible and it will only end when you die."

Mr Jrones presses a button to a device in his hand.

"And now that little thing is active," Mr Jrones said.

"Am I really that of a loose end you think Metacla can kill me?"

"Rock and Metacla do not work together well," Mr Jrones said. "If you get to the exit then my little pain trigger will fry and leave you be."

I narrow my eyes towards Mr Jrones.

"I accept your challenge," I said.

Mr Jrones smirks raising his brows and his eyes lighten up.

"Then start running," Mr Jrones said.

So I did.

Mr Jrones left through the door with the other people.

* * *

 **...10 minutes later...**

 **...Down the assembly line...**

"...Why do you look different?" Loki asks.

"LATER!" I shout, running past Loki. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE'S A SEA OF STATUE-FYING WATER HEADED THIS WAY!"

The dream is happening.

"Then why the in the realm of muspelheim are you in the assembly line?" Loki asks.

"LATER!" I shout.

"I'LL RACE YOU TO THE SHORT CUT!" Loki skates past me. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"PASS!" I shout back.

I could feel something wet give out beneath my high heels. " _Wave one; knocks you down and soaks you in metal."_ I slipped then land on the floor with my shoulders to the elbows getting wet. The Metacla went through my hair but close enough to my cheeks that they get it, why did this have to happen? Now figure how getting soaked in metacla must be for insects; that must be the death sentence for them. Poor little buggers.

Loki went ahead of me.

"I will!" I shout. "I will explain after I get outta' here!"

"Woooohoo!'" Loki cheers, as he is not-so-much soaked. Generally he is dry.

I am so doomed.

 _"Wave 2; it hardens over the first layer,_ " Loki slid to the right headed towards a opened gate. _"And then it prevents you from moving."_ I can feel fear pumping through my body _. "Wave 3 gets inside through your open mouth. Wave 4; you are not able to move. "_ Loki flies out, yet I am sent drifting off past the closed gate _. "Wave 5; your mouth is cannot see;but you can definitely hear. The waves continue and then you're dead after the last five Metacla soaks through your last you'll ever see is gray material rushing towards you."_

I could see wave two is coming up.

"Emily?" Loki calls. "Emily!"

The Metacla level rose up as it carried me. It seemingly reminds me of swimming in a strong river leading to a waterfall that forcefully is dragging me while trudging my feet in the rocky holes. It reached up to my darker tint of gray barriers has marked lines each indicating a level the Metacla once had I still had one layer of Metacla soaking in so the current metacla-body isn't making much of a hassle.

Except to keep my mouth closed.

I understand why I didn't scream in the dream.

My dream was not a dream but a forewarning from this-current-day-future-that-is-present.

I see a path of ice swirl up above the barriers.

The Metacla carried me over to the barriers where I see Loki standing,partially, above.

"Emily!" Loki shouts, grabbing my hand. "I got you!"

Second wave came past me.

"No, you don't." I said, as my fingers feel slick in his hand.

Loki's hand is wrapped around my fingers not the wrist part.

"Don't argue when I _do_ have your hand." Loki said. "I know you better than that."

"I am a Rock Giant." I calmly said, seeing the shock in his eyes.

I can hear the rummaging third wave gaining speed in the distance.

"What do you mean by you're a rock giant?" Loki asks. "You can't be a Rock Giant!"

Oh, I love how Loki is trying to make it seem I am lying about my heritage.

"You know full well what a Rock Giant is," I said.

"But they are only bed time stories," Loki said. "You cannot possibly be a Rock Giant."

"I'll show you after you freeze all the metacla." I said.

Loki frowns.

"Where were you for the past four months?" Loki asks.

"I don't know," I said. "I was out and in control by a machine being a suit of armor." Loki's face change to a 'oh, that explains it' kind of one. "Now freeze the Metacla damn it!"

So that's what Loki did. Loki froze all the Metacla. But the thing is he also froze me. My skin had been soaked in Metacla so getting it off is a matter of some effort or a outrageous amount of ice. I did not see much what happened but I fell into a comforting sleep.


	19. Loki's perspective - Initial anger

**_...April 10th...Thursday...2014.._**

 ** _...9:45 PM..._**

I punch at the wall and made a decent sized hole. A godly teenager remarkably, being Asgardian or Frost Giant, can make a lot of damage with their anger. It is just the Midgardian teenagers don't make a hole big as I did. I lower my head towards the floor feel regret and anger.

How could I have left Emily, frozen, back at the Metacla plant? After 4 months of Emily not being there I had to lose her again right at my fingertips. The alarms had gone off and I didn't have the time to unfreeze Emily as it would take too long. SHIELD is probably aware Emily had a young man living in her house similar to a very iffy figure. Odin knows how they reacted learning this very vital fact. The fact some one harbored a fugitive under their house and never bothered to call SHIELD. What is done to people who harbor fugitives? I guess from all the cop shows it ends up with them in jail for a long time under some 'accomplice' term.

I glance over towards my door seeing it is ajar. I have it decorated in nightlight posters. I had to pack before SHIELD agents swooped in under the protection of night and searched for me. I went into my room, get out my large suitcase, and start packing. I made mental notes to myself to do the same for Emily's all why not use SHIELD to unthaw Emily and then take her out of the unforgiving building? It seemed logical to me including using what had cut her out of the frozen metacla. Using the enemy's tools to my advantage proves to be a good idea. I noticed my hand is similar to a monkey.

Did I think of a monkey while getting everything packed?

I turned myself into a monkey.

Good, my shape-shifting powers is slowly returning.

What else can I do? So far I can only turn myself back to a mortal looking boy capable of turning blue with red eyes and fearsome lines on the face. Sometimes I wondered how Frigga could live for so long knowing my true heritage but then again she was always there for me like a mother. I wish she were my real mother. To me she is my mother. Everything needed for hiding under the radar is all in a couple luggages with my fingers wrapped around the handle tightly. I hear the sound of tires coming to a standstill outside the is dark outside and inside the house. Yes,I had made sure to turn off all the lights then walk to the living room.

Now is the time to make my escape.

But I didn't make my escape right then.

I climbed on the wall in the pitch fingers wrapped around the handles to the luggage's that most mortals will complain about them being over-weight and hurting their arms. Men swarmed into the dark apartment. I felt like a little animal being hunted by a lion in the plains of Africa. I kept my remaining fingers dug into the wall.

"Clear," I heard the first deep broad voice go.

"Clear," Went the second.

"Clear!" Went the third.

"Damn it, this is too clear!" Went the 1st.

"Nobody's here, how about we turn the lights on?" Went the second voice. I stiffen feeling ancy about them turning on the light.

"Serves the ass for ditching us," The 2nd said.

I closed my eyes just hoping for a miracle of the sorts. Bright light met my eyes and a heat vibrates along my face. Why did I never bother looking up most of the time in the living room? Looking up once in a while would have been very helpful for a situation like this. I held my breath watching the men look up acting as though they did not see a thing.

"Too clear," The shortest guy, which the first voice belonged to,said tilting his head. "Wow I can't believe they decorated the walls with black and white."

I open one eye and see in fact the ceiling is ugly. I look over seeing that they turned their attention off the ceiling. I resume breathing feeling better at each passing slow ticking second. _I am invisible_ , I realize, m _y will of invisibility has returned!_ Trickery to the mortal eye but not to Thor and many Asgardians.

I wait until the men get into the kitchen. Then I let go off the ceiling landing on the floor with a hard thud. All attention fixated on the empty living room. Then everyone pigged out on left over spaghetti still on the oven. So that is what Cindy had been cooking before going to work. Cindy still had the oven on. I sigh feeling grateful for pasta. I ran out the open doorway.

To be frank Cindy is the best cook I know from my underground assets.

Now after making my escape out of the house; I had to figure out how to get MY Emily from SHIELD's clutches. Getting through SHIELD's defenses can be a troublesome task for a mortal however a god has no problem getting his way using trickery. Now that I think about it I sound really possessive about Emily. I should be worried about that but I am not.

I have feelings towards Emily.


	20. Loki's perspective - Getting back

_**...April 10th...Thursday...2014..**_

 _ **..11:50 PM...**_

I had got the boat ready for us.

Now it is a matter of getting back a person of interest.

SHIELD had their helicarrier parked.

I made myself invisible at will heading towards the building taking out a knife in good case a mortal noticed someone is sneaking down the halls. It is always good to be prepared. You never know when a time like this comes across your boring dull life that involves mortals being murdered and mayhem. But like a man who dies and ends up in the water alive each time; my life is different from yours.

I came to the entrance.

Time for the knocking.

I knock three times and then engrave a string of words on the door. I observed my work for awhile then glance up towards the security cameras. Next is to intentionally reveal myself as a teenager to SHIELD. I lower down my cloak of invisibility then make a short wave. The doors slid open. I see men headed down my way so I turn invisible to their eyes and walk right in.

Here is to getting Emily out of this building.

Stupid mortals knocked themselves out.

I walk in the hallway not making a sound. I turn myself into a monkey then climb the walls. I am a small,furry, and brown monkey similar to the one seen in 'Night in the museum' causing mischief. I went over the heads of many men using the cracks in the ceiling as my guide. I stop swinging onto a pipe. The pipe is so wide enough a mortal can stand on it. I change myself into the form of a human.

Two men stood at the door holding long guns.

I swoop down behind them silently landing.

I tap on both of their shoulders then make myself disappear.

"George, did you tap on my shoulder?" The first man asks.

"No, Blake," George said.

The first man is Blake.

"Strange," Blake said.

They turned their attention forwards.

I did it,again, this time on George.

"What the hell?" George said.

"I didn't fart!" Blake said.

"Blake,did you tap on my shoulder?" George asks.

"No," Blake said.

"You better not," George said. "Or else I will karate chop you."

I make myself invisible.

"Hello," I said. Their attention towards me with a smile. "Good night."

I knock the men's heads together using my hands and let them fall down to the floor. I turn back towards the door turning myself invisible. I put one of the men's hand on the blue glowing box on the side of the door. I drop the man's hand once the hand print had been accepted. Odin knows how that looked to the security cameras.

The doors open to show Bruce Banner staring at scars on Emily's body. Wait, she did not have scars on her body! Emily looks nothing like Emily; and is very different in every way possible to identify facial features. I found it hard to believe SHIELD did any of the sorts retrieving her body that required scarring it in the process. Bruce uses a long item to take out a microchip shaped item out of Emily's exposed revealed scars. He held it up by a pair of science branded tweezers being long and have more space between them.

Bruce looks up from the microchip.

"Strange," Bruce said. "Doors wouldn't just open for no one."

I walk into the room silently not making a sound and I did not need magic for it. What did I write on the door? I wrote: "Loki is back, don't waste your bullets on him." because honestly it is a waste of their time shooting at me. I walk to the side mere feet away from Bruce. Now what are the ways I can get Emily. I saw a syringe nearby a label reading 'wake up drug' so I assumed it woke up whoever took the drug.

I glare back towards Bruce formulating a plan to do.

This requires showing myself and using ice.

But other than that; SHIELD'S most prized Avenger is going to get shivers.


	21. In his arms

I can tell you this much what happened.

"Why are you here?" I hear a young man's voice.

"Waking up my sleeping beauty, what else would I be here for?" I hear Loki said, sarcastically.

You don't know how much you miss some one's sarcasm when you hear them again for so long.

"The last time I saw you," The young man said. "You were attempting to take over New York City."

"Well Bruce," Loki said. "People change, so do seasons, birds, and doctors."

"Doctors have nothing to do with this," Bruce said.

"You are missing my point," Loki said. "I have changed...and I am a teenager unable to do general sophisticated magic."

"...No wonder you look younger," Bruce said. "Did you do this to her?"

"That," Loki said, in bitterness. "Is not of my inflictions."

"I don't trust you," Bruce said.

"Oh you don't have to," Loki said. There are loud sounds coming towards the doorway. "And I hear a rush of boots coming so step out of the way. I have a door to go through."

"No," Bruce said. "You are going back to Asgard; girl or no girl."

Loki sighs.

"You have left me no choice," Loki said. "I gave you a full warning before hand."

Everything is a blur but what I am able to see is a gust of ice freeze a man where he is standing and yet it didn't kill him. I can tell Bruce is still alive as he mumbling something strange. Loki injects another syringe into my arm then takes it out dropping the item to the floor. Loki picks me up into his arms without any problems.

Loki kicks down the other door.

My vision is becoming clear little by little.

Loki made the environment freezing cold sending many of the agents falling back on the ground rubbing their hands together struggling to regain typical body heat. Oh my god this is bad ass. Loki comes to a stop at the opening then raises his hand up.

"Enjoy your cold skin, mortals," Loki said,and with that all of the ice flickers out of the hallway.

Loki turns away then turns invisible with me in his arms.

I swear I feel like Louis Lane being rescued by a Superman unable to fly.


	22. Why Loki?

**_...April 10th...Thursday...2014.._**

 ** _..12:14 PM..._**

"Why...why did you try to save me back on the assembly line?" I ask.

"I tried to picture my life without you, but I couldn't." Loki said. I planted a kiss on the side of Loki's cheek, without another word, feeling turned on by his reply. "Why...that is unexpected."

"Agreed," I said.

"Is anything else you've lied to me about?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said. "My age."

"So you're not thirty-eight." Loki said.

"Six hundred twenty-one," I said.

Loki's glare is 'are you kidding?'.

"You're six hundred twenty-one." Loki said. "And you've acted so convinced about being a Midgardian that you fooled me."

I frown.

"I didn't fool you." I said. "I was..." I sigh. "Left to believe that."

Loki looks a bit curious.

"Go on," Loki said.

"My father, he too, is a Rock Giant." I said. "So is my mother and my brother. My father in a way is a master of it."

"Is this why you hate magic?" Loki asks. "Because of your father?"

"I don't understand your question," I said. "Speak in English.""

"I am speaking English!" Loki said.

"Simple, understandable, and easy wording." I said.

"You were jealous of his power and tried to mimic his magic." Loki said.I stare back at him, feeling 'wow, that's a stupid move I would never do' while experiencing relief that it wasn't the case.

"No," I said flat out. "That is not it."

"Then tell me why you suddenly don't like magic because of him." Loki said.

"The memories we hold prized can be taken away." I said. "And the new ones can be taken away, too, leaving the person to believe a lie that is not true for another hundred years."

There's a pause between us.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Loki asks.

"Depends," I said. "The whole Metacla thing or my past."

"How many men have you fooled?" Loki asks.

"...You mean swooned," I said. "I swooned over...a thousand men; maybe more." Loki's reaction turns into a 'seriously' kind of one to which I nodded. "Off then on, off then on, on and then off."

"I get the point." Loki said.

"Well; one day, one of them died in my arms." I said. "And I..." It made sense to me why I refused to have a partner on many of my jobs. "Stopped that flicker for a long time."

"Why has that switch flipped again?" Loki asks.

"It depends if the other room's switch has flipped for the other," I said.

"I have, Emily." Loki said.

I blush feeling my cheeks warming up.

"Since we're alone..." Loki said. "And this feels romantic; why not make out?"

I blink staring at Loki.

"Loki, you're underage!" I said. "You are a minor."

Loki lightly puts a finger on my lips.

"That is where you are wrong, Emily." Loki said, taking his finger off. "I am not a minor."

"Are too," I argue back.

"Emily, you're with a man who's older than you." Loki said. "Would you feel better if you imagined me as an adult?"

I smile at the thought.

"Yes," I said. "I would feel less disgusted."

"If it's any consolation," Loki said. "No one can see us when we're on a boat heading to Mexico."

I brought Loki into a warm kiss. The moon and the stars are our witnesses that we did in fact have a night of our own together landed into a room with a queen sized bed and had the time of our lives. God is Loki quite the lover. I should have learned long ago that going to my father wouldn't solve everything in fact it just lead to me falling for Loki in quite a wild ride.

And for that I am in love with Loki.

Also Loki has a pretty great boat that doesn't make me feel seasick.


	23. Lover's lane

**_...April 11th...Friday...2014..._**

 _ **...Aboard the boat...**_

"Who taught you how to lie so well?" Loki asks.

"My bro, Lewis," I said.

Loki has a small smile.

"He should be proud of you," Loki said.

"Lewis doesn't remember teaching me," I said, with a sigh.

Loki raises his brows.

"...Why?" Loki asks.

"Remember what I told you about memories being taken away?" I said.

"Yes," Loki said, nodding.

"Lewis and I had our memories changed by Father," I said. "He hid our Rock Giant heritage by making us immortal people capable of not dying and unable to use it at will."

"So he used The Masking Spell," Loki said. "That usually is the preference for those who wish to live like a mortal with their other half only able to come up in dire moments."

"New to me," I said.

"And how did you find out?" Loki asks.

"The bomb in Boston," I said. "Something happened when the bomb went off and the spell was lifted...I called my mom about it and she told me everything."

"But that doesn't explain when Lewis taught you," Loki said.

"Lewis taught me before he went to Father," I said.

Loki glances over to my shoulders.

"Where did you get the scars from?" Loki asks, trailing his fingers on my exposed shoulder while we are in the bed.

"The suit," I said.

My scars are currently covered by make-up.

"The suit did this?" Loki said, raising a brow.

I nod.

"It did," I said.

"The man, from the bank, he acted like you knew him," Loki said.

"He was Mr Force," I said. "Mr Jrones had him killed. Back in September, Mr Force had been controlling a young girl. I called you about it."

"...So you were not joking," Loki said.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "And you sir didn't want to help. So, that is why I didn't answer the phone."

Loki frowns.

"What happened that day?" Loki asks.

"I made the earthquake," I said. "I knocked him out, drove the faked van off the bridge, and didn't get wet because Mr Jrones's van has systems to block any hole in situations like that."

Loki laughs.

"What?" I ask.

Loki shook his head.

"I cannot imagine you driving a van into the ocean," Loki said.

"I did it," I said. "And I reunited a family."

Loki raises a brow.

"Wait, how long was he controlling her?" Loki asks.

"A week," I said.

"A week," Loki said. "And no one did a thing."

"She was a high school drop out, a eighteen year old, had planned to stay with her friend for half the week," I said. "And the police saw no reason to investigate what really is happening...That is until Mr Force crashed into the water chasing a van carrying the Follymayers to their death."

Loki has a look of disbelief.

"You faked the death of an entire family?" Loki asks.

"Yep," I said. "I took your idea and used it."

"I was being sarcastic," Loki said.

"You gave them a new life, Loki," I said. "And you are the one they should have thanked."

"...What happened afterwards that I do not know of?" Loki asks.

"I went to trial for the Force case as a eyewitness," I said. "And the Defense Attorney brought up a staged case...What happened in Bouvet Island was changed to it happening in Utah."

"Utah is not a freezing cold state for the setting," Loki said.

"I know," I said. "It was out of place to me. But you were not mentioned in the case. The only thing he focused on was Fred's death. Someone found his body with one of my old purses nearby."

"They buried a fake body," Loki said. "One in which the insides turn green after being buried.

"Ew," I said.

"And explosive when a lighter is put near the green blood," Loki said.

"Loki, that is disgusting-" I start to say but then stop myself. I remember the news segment. "You were there, weren't you, when the body exploded in the morgue."

Loki slowly nods.

"John insisted he do it," Loki said. "To prove he is operating on a fake body."

"And he lost his life because of that," I said.

"He proved it," Loki said. "Perhaps he won't be haunting any morgue's doing the same thing."

"Loki, that is horrible," I said.

"When John wants to know the truth; he will dig for answers," Loki said. "So perhaps John is at peace with knowing he operated on a fake body."

I can tell Loki found solace on that thought.

"Is Mr Jrones usually at the HQ first at 6:30?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said.

A smile spreads across Loki's handsome face.

"Oh goody," Loki said, in a happy voice.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Loki, what did you do?" I ask.

Loki looks over towards the alarm clock and then back to me.

"Mr Jrones will be dead in five minutes," Loki said. "As of a 'explosion' inside the building."

I smile.

"You remind me how much I love you,Loki," I said.

"We both do," Loki said. "But there is one question bothering me...Why do you wear magical make up to cover your scars?"

"I look like a freaky rag doll," I said, lowering my head down. "I look like a freak."

"I do not see a freak in the bed with me," Loki said, tipping my head up towards him. "I see a pretty young woman covering up what makes her...her."

From the corner of my eyes; I see a blue figure appear at the front of our bed.

Loki looks over lowering his hand down. I pull up the blanket covering my bare exposed chest. My heart had raced, my mind had jumped, and I feel scared about what the blue figure may be. The blue figure takes on the shape of a human in a couple seconds within appearing.

"We got dah test results back from dah cable, Loki," Came a young woman's voice.

"Cindy!" Loki shouts as the figure takes on the form of a short woman wearing strange necklaces, a short sleeved shirt over a long dress, and she messy hair all over the place. "I told you not to use the holoform in the mornings."

"And you might not like it," Cindy goes on ignoring Loki's reply. "We recently found out it can connect to dah human brain and dah wires Joseph had been able to pull out seemingly go through the skull. We tested it on a rabbit and we found out dah thing needs a box to connect to."

"Poor rabbit," I said.

"Excuse me?" Cindy said, squinting her eyes. "Who are you?"

"This is Emily," Loki said. "My girlfriend."

It made me feel giddy inside hearing that from Loki.

"Glad to meet you alive, Miss Strange," Cindy said. "Poor guy had a tough time..."

"Cindy," Loki interrupts. "What is the point of interrupting on my privacy?"

"Joseph wanted me to tell you it is a body controlling thing," Cindy said. "We got a little further because Bryan thought of something we didn't try." Cindy has a pause. "And we are strangely missing dah bombs."

"Don't worry about them," Loki said. "They are being used for a much useful purpose."

Cindy raises a brow.

"But, you said you were never going to use them," Cindy said.

"I changed my mind," Loki said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Cindy's face turns into a 'are you joking?' reaction.

"Changed your mind?" Cindy asks. "Excuse me, but who's dah one dat told me you would never change your mind about never using dah bombs!" She folds her arms. "You told me, on dah eve of twelve, you would never take them out without us knowing!"

"That was before," Loki said. "Before Emily came around."

I elbow punched Loki.

"What did I say about using me as an excuse?" I ask, in a whisper.

"That was different," Loki said, in a lower voice. "This is not school related."

"It is the same thing," I said.

"What was so important you had to go behind our backs and get dah bombs?" Cindy asks.

Loki sighs.

"The suit," Loki said.

Cindy furrows her eyebrows.

"Dah suit has nothing to do with dah bombs," Cindy said.

I can not very much tell what kind of accent Cindy has.

"Emily was in it," Loki said. "She was the one in the armor."

"So Emily faked her death and got into dah armor?" Cindy asks.

"Not willingly," I said. "I wasn't conscious for most of what the suit did. The suit is a living machine...with a cable, that is." I squeeze Loki's hand. "It is like a living Terminator except in armor and a shell with knock out gas."

"Does it still operate?" Cindy asks.

"It is never going to hurt anyone like it did to me," I said. "It won't send hurtful electronic shocks to anyone, again."

I lower my head recalling what pain the armor gave me while tearing up.

"Taking off the armor changed Emily physically," Loki said, as he let me lean against his chest crying. I hadn't reacted yet over what it did to me. "I believe it is not operational."

"I am so sorry for saying that about her," Cindy said.

"Now if you excuse me..." Loki said. "Emily and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"But dah bombs-" Cindy starts to say but Loki interrupts shaking his left hand.

"Cindy, trust me on this," Loki said. "The bombs will take care of business more dire and requiring of them."

"All right," Cindy said. "But if they come back to me; I am going to Egypt!"

Cindy's blue figure disappears.

"Emily," Loki said, turning his head towards me. The hand he had wrapped around my shoulder then begins patting on my back, reassuringly, as though he is trying to comfort me. "Let it go, let it all go, tell me what you remember."

So I told him what I remembered from my missing four months. For the first time in a really long time I opened up to some-one close to me yet the thing is I didn't him the whole truth. I didn't tell Loki why I had went forward taking him in as a child. But the reason behind that was discarded and very much 'I change my mind, I am only doing this for Loki until he is grown up'.

The people I killed stung my mind.

And when that was over, telling him about what I remembered, Loki flicked off a tear from my face.

"Now...where was I when Cindy intruded?" Loki asks.

"A pretty young woman in bed with you," I said.

Loki smiles.

"Oh yes, your scars," He trails his finger on a hidden scar. "Tell me; what else did the suit change about yourself?" Loki looks up towards me. "A suit is not just capable of changing who-ever wears it."

"This one hadn't been tested," I said.

"Yet it affected your appearance and voice box," Loki said. "I like to think it made you a little more unique than most women." My tears dried out. My mood had changed out of the teary mess. "Can I see that pretty Rock Giant face, again? No magical make up."

I feel hopeful that the future is brighter than what I have been through earlier.

I let down the magical make up and change my human appearance to Rock Giant.

"Ah," Loki said. "There is the pretty woman I met."

Now, I am interested to heard what he had done for four months.

I'll ask Loki later.


	24. Loki's POV pt 1 without you

Before I met Joseph,Bryan, and Cindy I had a little of my own dark time. Prior to that I had been living around a fake version of you, Emily, who was like you in every way. Now to tell this story perhaps I should start after the police retrieved the fake you. What should I call her? The fake Emily, no. Emily 2? Well, that would be fitting.

"Who was the man?" I asked Emily 2.

"I don't know," Emily 2 lied, going through her hair acting scared.

You would have lied to me who this man was, don't deny it.

"But you acted like you knew him," I said.

"I was improvising," Emily 2 said. "There are probably lots of people out in this world who resemble me."

"If only that were true," I said. "And I still did not open a bank account."

Emily 2 laughs.

"Perhaps you can do it online," Emily 2 said, going over to the closet.

I watch Emily 2 puzzled by how a closet can be a doorway to online banking.

"Through the closet; no," I said.

Emily 2 shook her head, opening the closet door.

"I recently got a set of new computers," Emily 2 said, taking out a small portable laptop from the top part of the closet. "This works much faster than your old computer."

I look over to see the otherwise fine and not dented computer.

"What is wrong with this?" I ask, pointing over to the black large laptop on the counter.

Emily 2 had a short amused laugh closing the door.

"That was made in 2011," Emily 2 said,coming over. "This," She put down the new laptop on the living room table. "Was made in 2014 and is specifically made to do banking."

Now I never knew you to be the math kind of person preferring to use the computer but it was rather new to me. Oh wait, you _are_ a math whiz? How convinient for the fake to inherit that. So I get on the laptop, with some help from Emily 2, and set up a bank account. You were cooking some thing that has since been much of a puzzle to me. Oh, sorry, she seemed so much like you.

"Why do you not have a wound on your head from the gun's butt?" I ask.

"Because I am me," Emily 2 said, cutting some carrots and dropping them into the steamy bowl.

I slid the new computer under the couch and take the 2011 model out.

"That does not explain your quick recovery," I said.

"Buttercups do," Emily 2 lied.

"Do not," I said.

"Buttercups are naturally nice flavored and they can help healing quicken," Emily 2 lied, terribly.

"You are not a good liar," I said.

"Well, I am wearing a wig," Emily 2 lied, tapping her high heels on the floor lightly.

"Again, you are terrible at it," I said.

"He didn't hit that hard," Emily 2 said.

Yes Emily, you tap your high heels on the floor whenever you are intentionally lying to me. You think you do not notice but I do. What about the other times?, you ask. You didn't tap your high heels on the floor. Sometimes I do not pay attention to your high heels because most of the time you are lying and I can call you out on it.

"But it knocked you out," I said. "I saw you fall and land on your side."

Emily 2 looks over towards me.

"It may have been hard," Emily 2 said. "But not enough to hurt me."

Emily, he did hit you by the gun's butt at the head. Stop laughing. How is that even funny? Everyone calls the square edge to the bottom of the gun by 'butt', it is not very uncommon. You called it 'butt' once! Are you telling me I have been taking the word out of context for a year?

I roll an eye thinking what else she could have been but none of them explained why you were so secretive and very reluctant to tell.

None of them, really, none of them answered.


	25. Loki's POV pt 2 without you

One week later it happened.

I came to the block where the house was. I had been returning from a visit to the skate park-why yes, I have taken other hobbies in this realm asides to using the laptop-at the late of night. People were wearing coats in the cool night. It felt unusual to be the one walking around not in coat. The weather channel said nothing about the sorts.

I did not feel cold that night.

The air felt still.

I saw a swarm of cars and a police cars nearby the house. There were people gathering around in concern-as I later found out-mumbling about what may have happened. One offered 'maybe a sniper hit the wrong mark', another suggested 'maybe a dog got struck down by a brick', and 'Maybe a knife tore through the glass and hit someone else instead of the intended target'. There mumbles were far-fetched that I can say. I quicken my pace curious to why there is a crowd of people and bright colorful lights about surrounding the cars. I notice there is a big vehicle to an ambulance except it is not. The van like vehicle had recently parked.

"What is going on?" I ask one of the bystanders.

The woman in her late forties had been biting her fingernails while in blue robe turns towards me.

"The woman in the house across got into an accident," The woman said, then she observes me. "Wait," Her eyes went big. "You are the kid living with her."

I turn away seeing from the woman the world become lights and a blur. I shove my way through the crowd getting closer to the scene. I saw the bleeding body to a once standing and fine woman laid on the floor. I came to a halt right at the tape finding it hard to believe this happened. I simply could not believe it. You mentioned to me you were something ancient and something out of a bed time story.

Something ancient and immortal yet easily killed by a semi-truck.

The semi-truck is parked alongside.

There is blood on the grill.

Thought I saw her chest move-but that may have been the lights playing tricks with me-so I went under the table going over. Her chest did not move. Emily 2's high heels were feet away. Her eyes wide open face towards the door across from our house. She was in her PJ's; white shirt and blue comfortable lounging pants. Now you can imagine how stained the shirt was.

A firm hand came on my shoulder.

I look over to see a old man wearing a blue hat

"Hello," The old man said. "I am sorry for your loss, but you can't be in a crime scene."

"...Crime scene?" I said.

"Yes," The old man said, with a nod. "I have talked to the police, young fellow, and you need to leave."

"I live with her," I said.

"Now you do not," The old man said, taking his hand off my shoulder. "I know how shocked you are, young fellow."

"My name is Loki," I said. I hear someone to refer to Emily 2 as 'Vic' from one of the detectives on the scene. "And her name is not 'vic'!" I feel a rash of anger towards the detectives. "Her name is Emily Strange."

"Emily would want you not to get in trouble over her death," The old man said. "Would she not?"

I clear my throat turning my attention back towards the old man.

"She wouldn't," I said.

The old man hands me a card.

"Loki,go home," The old man said, as I take the card. "I am always up for a nice chat in the mornings."

I look down towards the card turning away. The name on the card read 'Doctor John Wilson, Medical Examiner'. I go under the tape feeling nothing. If nothing was an emotion it would have described how my world felt to the tea. I went to the house feeling like time froze. Nothing had happened. I thought after a while Emily 2 had gone to the store.

The scent of burning pizza brought me back to reality.


	26. Loki's POV pt 3 without you

**_...February..2014..._**

"Doctor Wilson," I said, walking down the flight of dead leaves in the forest on a hill. "I thought you would be waiting for me."

"Quite wrong, young fellow," John said.

When I am narrating a story I usually call someone by their first name, if that is any help,Emily.

"Then what did you call me for?" I ask, with my hands in my pockets staring down at the man holding up an umbrella even though it is not raining.

"Come down, young fellow," John said.

I glare down towards John.

"Why would I come down to a man holding a umbrella when it is not raining?" I ask.

"I have something in your line of field," John said. "I am in need of your help."

"You don't even know me," I said.

"I know you are a strange young man sharing likeness to the man who attacked New York City," John said. "And capable of projecting ice at will."

I came down alongside John.

How did he know?

"Yes, that I do," I said.

"Summon snow all over this part of the hill," John said, pointing over to a elevated part of the hill.

"I do not take orders from a old man," I said.

"It is part of the reason," John said, taking off his small glasses then cleans them off.

John puts the glasses back on.

I saw a large black and white husky come from behind a tree wearing a collar come back towards John. John is covering his nose. The husky then begin pawing at where John had pointed at. I sent a gust of ice over the area. The ice lands on a invisible figure lain on the dead leaves. Dead leaves stained in unusual blood being visible unlike their source. The blood is blue; oddly. John comes over to the body grabbing a leash to the husky.

"There you are," John said, still covering his nose. The husky "A dead invisible man; that is new."

"How can you smell a invisible dead body?" I ask.

"I have Hyperosmia," John said.

I came over seeing the body has unusual characteristics that normally are not found on human. I can also tell the body belonged to a man in his late twenties. He had pointy ears, scaled skin, gills on the side of his neck, and to top it off his fingers are designed strikingly like claws. He had on shirt and pants including a leather jacket. I can tell his boots are old because they seem to be very worn out while the shoe laces are barely there.

"I can smell what people can't," John added. "Judging by his decomposed state he has been dead for at least a week." The husky paws at the dead body. "These are not costume related."

"This body is beyond my knowledge," I said.

"This man used to be alive weeks ago," John said. "Have you ever felt that you were being watched?" The birds are chirping, insects are making their obnoxious sounds,and the air feels chilled. "That invisible people walk among us living in harmony wearing something so small but unnoticeable."

"Now you are sounding like a lunatic," I said. "You are crazy."

"But I am not," John said. "Have you bothered to listen for the smallest of all voices?"

"No," I said. "I have not been listening to my consciousness since New York."

"I am not talking about the mind, young fellow," John said. "I am talking about the voices that should not be there."

"Such as this body?" I ask.

"Yes," John said. "A couple times in the deadly silent morgue I have heard voices to people and my tools be moved way even the table with them as some one had engaged into a fight. It was not the work of ghosts."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I did everything," John said. "And unlike ghosts; they are solid, easily to blend in with their surroundings."

"This man might be a freak of nature," I propose.

"And I am speaking to a god," John said. "I believe in god enough that I believe giving one a second chance to one is a wise choice." I narrow my eyes towards the old man. "Otherwise you would be towed away by a SHIELD agent."

I frown.

"Just because I made ice appear does not mean I am a god," I said. "It is a gift."

"Lie all you want," John said. "But that does not change my mind."

The husky raises his head up towards me, whining, begging for a treat.

"I do not have a treat, hell hound," I said.

John covers the ears of his pet companion.

"Don't say to him," John said.

"He is a dog, Doctor Wilson," I said. "Dogs cannot understand English."

"Yes, they do," John said.

"Just the commands and affections," I said.

John uncovers the husky's ears.

"This man was murdered, Loki," John said. "And he is a relative to the human race."

"You do not know if he is a human," I said. "And how can you autopsy an invisible man?"

"Easy," John said. "That is where you come in. Make a frozen ice morgue van unable to melt and transfer the body to the morgue."

"...Doctor Wilson,you will drive your car to the morgue with the body in the back and I will not make a frozen morgue van," I said.

"A flying frozen van," John said.

"No," I said.

"My only offer," John said. "And I can open the body up for a full examination in the morgue."

"Well, can't exactly start a case about a dead invisible man," I said.

"I have cases that started with much less," John said. "His beloved ones are in the city and are likely visiting morgues. Now will you help me get this man be fully autopsied?"

I cannot believe I went through with it,Emily.

Strangely after the autopsy in the morgue; John had the large umbrella put over the dead body and turned on the water sprinklers. From there a young woman comforting her mother had appeared. I didn't know what they are or much less where they came from. John understood their language-as they hailed from Germany-nodding.

The name of the deceased is Franklin Holloster.

"How did my son die?" Franklin's mother asks.

"Five shots," John said. "Five shots to the heart, a fracture to the shoulder, loss of a couple fingers, and the last was a hard strike to the base of the cranium.

"My son," Franklin's mother said, touching the scaly cheek of Franklin.

"I am sorry for your loss," John said. "Is there anyone you know who can...well...handle such death as this?"

I saw Franklin's mother nod.

"Yes," Franklin's mother said. "We...We were going to return home as a family. The doorway had opened." Franklin's mother looks up. "Please stitch my son up. I want to have him buried in his native planet."

"I will," John said.

I watched from the corner in the dripping water.

"My friend over there is Loki," John said. "A teenager at best."

Franklin's mother looks over towards my direction.

"The man who made thousand die," Franklin's mother said, in bitterness.

"Mother," Franklin's sister said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "He's not dangerous as he is."

"He is the reason why your father is dead!" Franklin's mother hisses.

"He is powerless, mother," Franklin's sister said. "He has no way to harm anyone."

I take a step forward.

"I can freeze you to death," I said. "I am a Frost Giant; that I am."

Franklin's mother turns towards John.

"I will be back for his body in two days," Franklin's mother said. "Till then; his murder will be investigated..." John hands her a clipboard. "What is this?"

"It's the crime scene as how I found it," John said. "And everything I found on him is in this trash back near the door," Her attention drifts towards the door. "I hope your justice system can take care of your son's case."

"We don't have one," Franklin's sister said. "We do have those who make justice."

The water spraying sprinklers stop and the black bag disappears.

The doors open then close.

"Loki," John said. "Perhaps you can use your second chance for something good."

"And get that reaction again?" I ask. "No."

"You can make it right," John said. "You can try by taking on the hero role...or do something redeeming; either way."


	27. Loki's POV pt 4 without you

Now when I mentioned Joseph,Bryan, and Cindy in the beginning it was only a heads up for what life brought me into next. I went into a dark time. A dark one, really, one that I am not proud of. I went to a bar late one night in the month of February.

"Sorry, we don't give alcohol to minors," The bartender said.

"I am not a minor," I said. "I am eighteen."

"Come back when your eighteen," The bartender puts down a mug of milk on the counter. "I cannot give alcohol to minors; period."

I had a sudden urge to have a bottle.

Just a bottle.

Normally when I wanted more than one I can control myself but when it comes down after Emily 2's apparent death I got the urge often. I get up off the stool then shuffle my way out of the building dragging my boots in the process. The door shut behind me leaving to the noisy street of Baton Rouge. I really did miss you then; fake or no fake.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE, HACKERS!" A man shouts throwing suitcases after three people.

I stop in my tracks seeing these unusual band of mortals getting up grumbling and snatching their suitcases. By then I had a good idea what a hacker is in the modern day use of English language meaning; someone who uses computers to gain illegal access to data. Hackers do not have the best reputation to the general public online and offline.

"We are black hats, not hackers!" A short man with a small beard shouts back. "Muggle!"

"Joseph, language!" The woman with big hair and lots of necklaces dangling around her neck shouts.

"He's a muggle, an internet muggle, Cindy," Joseph said, in anger.

"No one kicks me out of a house, except me!" The taller man of the group declares charging right in.

"Bryan!" Joseph and Cindy both charge after the taller man—probably Bryan—into the house.

Black hats in the internet world are people who dissemble source code and look for lapses, often associated with malicious or criminal intent getting into a computer network. Never before had I seen someone call themselves that in the dark hours of the street. The three land on my feet, quite literately, coming out of the building.

"Woah," Joseph said. "You look like that man from New Jork."

"It is York, Joseph," Cindy said.

"Same thing," Joseph said.

"No, it is not," Cindy argues back.

I sigh sending them back up on their two feet using ice.

"Brrr," Bryan said, rubbing his shoulders. "I got the shivers."

"I am Loki," I said. "And you do not owe me."

I walk past the three.

"WAIT!" Joseph shouts running after me. "I WANT YOU TO FREEZE SOMETHING!"

I stop in my tracks.

Only a matter of time for him to run right past me.

Which he did.

Joseph hit the hood of a car landing square on the pavement.

"Ow!" Joseph yelps.

"Watch it, kid!" The driver shouts, speeding off.

"You are a god," Cindy said. "You are dah Mischief god."

"I am quite not," I lied. "You might want to speak with your doctor about your mental break."

By the time I started to think that helping them up was not my best idea. This time I manage to sneak out of their way by slipping into an alley watching all three running after the distance with their suitcase in hand. Yes Emily, it was quite amusing. I step out of the alley then continue my way down the street into a shady corner of Baton Rouge.

One thing leads to another and I found myself in need of some black hats.


	28. Loki's POV pt 5 without you

Before you came back into my life in the suit; I had some rough times and drank mead. You know what mead is, Emily? Good, then we are on the same page. Midgard's mead is much different from the one on Asgard. Asgardian mead is much superior in every way than Midgardian mead. Cindy decided to hang around one day when she smelled off my breath.

"You're drinking," Cindy said.

"Just a bottle," I said, not harmed by the effects of drinking.

"That's all it takes to become an addict," Cindy said. "One bottle is enough for you, Mr!"

"You are in no position to be my parent," I said.

"How many bottles have you drink?" Cindy asks.

"Long as Emily been dead," I said.

"Emily wouldn't want you to drink," Cindy said.

"Don't bring Emily into this," I said.

"Your loved one wouldn't want you to do it," Cindy said. "And I am going to help you get out of it!"

Don't be surprised Emily, I am a recovering addict. Stop looking at me like that; I was not a puppy trying to drown out my sorrows back then. Well, now that you say it maybe I was doing that. The next day Cindy came back with everything packed and ready to go. She made herself at home in no-time complaining about the parental controls on the laptop I can't get off. She quickly took it off using her hacking skills.

"Told you I am going to help you," Cindy said.

"By driving me mad?" I ask. "That is not close to helping."

"First you are going to a support group," Cindy said. "At least two; one for your drinking problem and dah other for your grieving."

"I am not grieving!" I raise my voice.

"Sorry little boy, but you are," Cindy said, looking off to the backdoor. "And someone hasn't been weeding dah backyard." She gets on big dark gardening gloves. "Time to do some weeding!"

Like I said this was before the armored figure into the lights of television. About one month before it became wide known. Cindy actually ordered me to clean up the house like a servant, can you believe that? Cindy, ordering me, to do what servants do on Asgard! I am not comparing myself to Cinderella, do I really sound like that? I do not intend to sound that way.

One day in March is when I learned of this figure.

 _"We have breaking news today about a armored figure breaking into Boston's mall and killing several people,"_ A reporter went on the television. I look up from mopping the floor. _"So far we have only received news this figure had been in a fight against Earth's Mightiest Hero's and came out of it alive."_

I saw the armored figure drop a woman to the ground in the background.

She reminded me of the woman you hanged around back in Boston.

That was Polly?

I didn't know who she was back then but it was puzzling.

 _"The figure is coming this way!"_ The reporter said, turning towards the armored figure.

The reporter held out their microphone.

 _"Do you, sir, have anything to say?"_ The reporter asks.

The armored individual aims their arm after the reporter and shot out a range of bullets right at the two. Of course the camera man and reporter ducked the shots. The figure flew into the air using jet boosters. If that person, I figured, escaped the Avenger's clutches then perhaps this is a viable opponent I should be wary of.

That night I decided to sneak into the Wayland-Yutani corporation to steal some in progress parts. The rest I had help from my underground assets who live some where else except for Cindy; she has taken into living a different room she made herself.

"How do I look?" I ask.

Cindy was eating ramen noodles when she saw me.

"Looks good on you," Cindy said.

I decided then to use my black hats.

"Do you like hacking into security cameras?" I ask.

Cindy spits the ramen in to the bowl.

"What?" Cindy asks.

"Hacking into security cameras," I said.

Cindy blinks.

"You mad?" Cindy asks.

"This armored figure may come around one day," I said. "It is time I begin making myself high profiled."

"You need a mask to cover your other facial features," Cindy said. "And dat helmet is way too small." She points to the red helmet. " You need a larger football helmet. Do you gotta name for yourself?

"Skill Seeker," I said. "Always looking for skills and using them against new comers."

"Joseph is good at hacking into cameras," Cindy said.

"I can work with that," I said. "Give me his number."

"Work on that suit,Loki, and then we can talk," Cindy said.

So I went to the abandoned next door house and built my own more improved costume inside the garage. Making my weapon—which you destroyed a month later—took precision and time. I cut out some material using a mirror as my guide to which mask looked better. Eventually I started putting on other garments like a fashion model because I was bored and made a big older version of the tricycle down the street in my hours of boredom. I came to the back to house after play time was over.

I shook Cindy awake.

"Whut?" Cindy asks.

"How do I look?" I ask.

Cindy's eyes went wide and she makes the couch fall over.

"Good," Cindy said, with a squeak.

"Phone number," I said, with my hand out holding the notebook paper and pen.

I do not know where exactly the other two men live. That is the point of underground assets; you normally do not know where they are,Emily. Before I had gone off to the HQ I had the assets gathered and informed them not to visit the house that night. At least this is after the day you called me on the payphone in the city.

After that phone number; I really made a living making myself high profiled.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **If you want to read this entire story then please go to Wattpad and read Thrown into Marvel. I hope you enjoyed to read this storyline that you could on here. :)**


End file.
